Little Miss Magic
Little Miss Magic is the eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Magic *'Colour': Light Brown *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Brown *'Family ': None *Friends: Some of the characters *Rivals: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Noisy *Occupation: Magician *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Doing magic tricks *Love: None *Dislikes: Messing things up *Release date: 1981 *'Job': Performing magic tricks *'Features': Green striped bow, red sneakers (original version), black top hat with pink flower, fuchsia Mary Janes (2009 version) *Nationality: Irish (UK) Scottish-Welsh(US) *'Voice Actresses: '''Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1991-1997), Alyson Court (1997-1999), Prudence Alcott (2009-present), Emma Tate (UK, 2009-present) *Catchphrases: Sometimes my magic surprises even me! and Isn't it amazing? Story Little Miss Magic is the resident magician who has actual magic powers. Once Little Miss Magic got out of bed and tells her toothpaste tube to squeeze. Then Mr. Happy came over looking the opposite to complain about Mr Tickle, because he's tickling all the time. Little Miss Magic shrinks Mr. Tickle's arms and tells him to come to her house the next day. The next day Mr. Tickle came over to Little Miss Magic's house. Little Miss Magic said to Mr. Tickle 'One tickle a day'. Unfortunately, Mr. Tickle uses his 'one tickle a day' on her. ''The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Magic is confirmed for the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She kept her round body, yellow nose, and brown hair, but she is now orange, a black top hat that floats with a pink flower replaces her green striped bow, has two brown clips at the edge of her hair, and a pair of fuchsia Mary Janes with sparkles replace her red sneakers and her freckles are no longer visible. Her teleporting seems to amuse everyone, especially Miss Scary and Miss Chatterbox, but Mr. Fussy thinks it's rude.. Her spells go "Bibbledy-boop and Bibbledy-(insert rhyme), but are also completely defective, often producing results other than the intended ones. People She Transformed (By Mistake) In 5 episodes of each season, she transforms a character (2 in one of them) accidentally. She might transform herself. Season 2 *Mr. Messy: 1,000,000 tiny clones (Up And Down) (to be her waiters) *Mr. Rude: A bean burger (Parks) (trying to give him a Bean Burger) *Little Miss Daredevil: A goat (Sneezes & Hiccups) (trying to get rid of her hiccups) *Herself: A lawnmower with her hat, eyes, and sparkles (Sneezes & Hiccups) (to get away from the big Venus Fly Trap), A tree version of herself (Trees) *Mr. Noisy: A whale (Travel) (trying to give him a drink after he said that he was as thirsty as a whale and she didn't change him back(at least not yet?)) *Little Miss Scary: A pineapple (Trains And Planes) (trying to give Mr. Fussy a juicy Pineapple) *Mr. Fussy: A block of ice (Trains And Planes) (trying to give him pineapple juice with ice blocks) Trivia * First Cameo Appearance: Shoes * First Talking Appearance: Hats * First Appearance in 1995: Little Miss Splendid's Gift *On her hat, her flower is like Little Miss Bossy's. *Unlike other characters who have noses, her nose is a circle. *On the website she says, Tada, Magic! *She is also friends with Mr. Fussy, but he can get quite annoyed with her. *She's one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr. Rude is acting rude in Up & Down and Parks. *Little Miss Magic is one little miss who is seen with Mr. Bump (Supermarket), and with Mr. Fussy (Hats, Dining Out, Trains & Planes), Mr Happy (Up & Down, Pets) and with Mr. Rude (Up & Down, Parks). *No one has seen her without her wand yet. *She was seen without her hat in Sneezes and Hiccups there was a frog instead of her hat *No one has seen her without her shoes yet. *She has only been angry in Telephone. *She was seen once with Mr. Tickle in Skyscrapers. *Mr. Fussy thinks that her popping out of nowhere is rude. *The inside of her hat is red which is her favourite colour. *She has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Strong, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been with her so far). *She was seen with Mr.Strong, Mr. Small, and Mr.Nosy in the 1995-1997 show though. *She speaks with a mixture of a Scottish and Welsh accent. *She appears in LPS Personalities YouTube and so does Mr Magic. *She worked at a drive thru restaurant, and transformed Mr Magic into Painter Smurf (a figurine of the smurf) in LPS Personalities. She also hosted a pool party she scared away all the guests with a magical LPS head and separate body. *At the end of Hats,it is revealed that she wears more hats under her top hat. (also shows a rabbit) *Little Miss Magic's favorite hobbies are magic tricks, synchronised swimming and tap dancing. *She used to have a plot with Mr Funny in Pets, but it got removed. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Magie (French) *Unsere Hollie Hokuspokus (German) *Doña Brujilla (Spanish) *Η κυρία Αμπρακατάμπρα (Greek) *Lille Frøken Trylle (Danish) *Lille Frøken Magisk (Norwegian) *神奇小姐 (Taiwan) *マジックちゃん (Japanese) *마술양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nosey (On cover, thinking "What's she up to now?") * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle (Of whom she makes his arms shorter) * Mr. Mean (mentioned) * Mr. Greedy (mentioned) * Little Miss Sunshine (mentioned) * Mr. Quiet (mentioned) * Little Miss Greedy (mentioned, she appears in this book before her own) * Little Miss Shy Title character in other appearances * Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall (TV) * Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (TV) * Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) * What a choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) Gallery Littlemissmagic1.PNG little-miss-magic2.PNG Little_Miss_Magic_3A.PNG|Tada! Magic! Littlemissmagic.PNG LITTLE_MISS_MAGIC_4A.jpg little-miss-magic-5a.jpg See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *Little Miss Sunshine and The Wicked Witch External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Brown hair Category:Characters with freckles Category:Characters with shoes Category:Yellow Nosed Characters